Mrs. Baker (Be Cool, Scooby Doo!)
Mrs. Baker (Grey DeLisle) is the villainess of "World of Witchcraft", episode 2.23 of Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (airdate March 15, 2018). She was a pie baker living in the infamous town of Salem, Massachusetts; operating a pie tent alongside her son, Carl. Mrs. Baker's first appearance of the episode has her having her tent visited by Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, heatedly accepting their challenge to prove her pies were "the best", as she claimed. The episode also revealed that Salem was holding a festival to rehabilitate their image, which was being ravaged by the supposed "Demon of Salem" that former accused witch Abetha Bishop used to escape her trial. The Scooby Gang's arrival in the town led them to try to solve the mystery, only for Daphne Blake (who bore a resemblance to Abetha Bishop and openly mocked the townspeople's continued belief in witches) to be accused of summoning the demon. But as revealed in the episode's climax, the "demon" was actually Carl Baker, as he and his mother were conspiring to rob Salem's bank during the festival. The duo's villainous plan had Carl digging a tunnel from his mother's pie tent to underneath the bank, disguising himself as the Demon of Salem to distract the townspeople from the sound of him using a carbonite drill to break into the bank vault. Throughout the episode, the evil Mrs. Baker covered for her son and callously allowed Daphne (and later, the rest of the Scooby Gang) to be accused of witchcraft and put on trial by the zealous Mayor Stoughton. During their trial, Daphne began giving a long speech to the jury, allowing the other members of the Scooby Gang to sneak away and set a trap for the "demon", leading to the monster being flung into the courthouse by Thunder, a goat that had been pursuing Fred Jones throughout the episode. After Carl was unmasked, the mystery solvers revealed how Carl and his mother were conspiring to steal from the town bank, and used the legend of the Demon of Salem as a cover for their greedy crime. After unsuccessfully attempting to claim the Scooby Gang were witches who cast spells on her and Carl to commit their villainous deeds, Mrs. Baker was taken into custody alongside her son. Trivia *Ironically, Grey DeLisle also voices Daphne Blake, and has since 2001. Grey DeLisle also voiced Be Cool, Scooby Doo! ''villainesses Carli, Nate's villainous mother, Mrs. Clune, Lori Logan, Bubby, Lori Walsh, Ms. Anja, Karen, and Rose. *Grey DeLisle also appeared in ''What's New, Scooby Doo? ''as several villainesses: Mademoiselle Chantal from Season 2, as well as Verona Dempsey and Galina Korzhakov from Season 3. She also voiced the evil Holly Graham from the Scooby Doo video game ''Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights!, and later voiced the villainous Mrs. Malvo in Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13th Ghost. *Outside of Scooby Doo, Grey DeLisle is perhaps best known for voicing evil babysitter Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, and also voiced Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mitzy from Johnny Bravo, and Tammy Jane from Brickleberry. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested